


Mistletoe

by Sunappu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunappu/pseuds/Sunappu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way… no way in hell Kaneki would follow such a stupid Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while digging around on my computer, and I was wondering why I never posted it, so enjoy a very belated Christmas fic.

“Look up, mon cher.”

Kaneki glared oh so hatefully at the taller, purple haired man that stood before him with such a smug look he’d love to slap off his face. There was no way… no way in hell Kaneki would follow such a stupid Christmas tradition. Where did that stupid plant even come from? Kaneki knew for a fact he didn’t buy one, let alone hang it up in such a place that was so convenient for Tsukiyama and his stupid skeptical facial expression.

“No. Get the hell out and take it with you.” Kaneki’s voice was stern, but Tsukiyama merely chuckled softly at the tone. 

“It’s tradition.” 

Tsukiyama’s face was starting to get a bit too close, so close he could feel warm breath tickling his lips as their eyes locked, calm violet eyes facing wary grey. Kaneki licked his lips and Tsukiyama got even closer, their noses practically touching. His body was frozen stiff. He couldn’t move, lost in some sort of trance. As much as he’d hate to admit, he was curious about what Tsukiyama’s lips would feel like against his, but there was no way he’d ever let Tsukiyama’s mouth get any closer. Not after what he’d done to Kaneki. 

“No, Tsukiyama…” Kaneki murmured, shoving at the other man’s shoulders. He hated how unsure his voice sounded, wavering slightly, and how his body didn’t seem to want to help in his aide, the push having been weak.

Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki’s hands, his grip surprisingly soft as their fingers interlaced together. Kaneki could feel his cheeks heat up with a soft blush, his mind screaming at him to pull away, but his body wouldn’t listen.

“Trust me. Please.” Tsukiyama whispered, very very slowly inching back towards Kaneki’s face. 

‘No!’ his brain screamed. ‘Push him away! He hasn’t changed a bit! His intentions are still the same!’ 

But… 

The tone of Tsukiyama’s voice, so warm and inviting. The feeling of hot breath hitting his skin, sending shivers down his spine. The curiosity that pooled in his stomach… 

“...Okay.” The word slipped from Kaneki’s lips, and Tsukiyama tilted his head to side, closing the tiny gap that was left between them. 

It was soft, so soft, warm, and wet, their lips moving in a slow motion. As soon as it happened, it ended much quicker than he had anticipated for. The loss of the softness and the warmth against his lips was a slight disappointment, though Kaneki would never admit to it. 

Their eyes met once more, neither of them saying a thing. It wasn’t awkward, nor was it comfortable. Strange, maybe? 

“So…” Kaneki mumbled, taking back his forgotten hands from Tsukiyama’s. “Goodnight.” He watched the other man nod his head.

“Bonne nuit, mon amour.”

Tsukiyama turned, walking toward the front door of the apartment and Kaneki followed him to lock the door once he left. The door was opened, but Tsukiyama paused a moment, making Kaneki a bit irritable. He had gotten what he wanted, now why wouldn’t he leave?

“Mon cher… Would you look up?” 

Kaneki’s eyes drifted up, and there, dangling on the ceiling, was yet another one of those doltish plants. He gave an exasperated sigh as he shoved Tsukiyama out into the hallway with a firm, “Goodnight!” before slamming the door and locking it up. His cheeks felt hot and his stomach fluttered lightly at the remains of the kiss that had happened only moments ago. He pressed his lips in a thin, firm line, resting his back against the door with his head hanging, lost in thought. He could almost still feel Tsukiyama’s lips against his own, but the sensation was fading fast.

“Onii-chan? You okay?” Hinami’s voice called out to him. Kaneki snapped his head up and pushed himself from the door, giving a smile.

“I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“The door slammed and it woke me up. I got worried… Did something happen with Flower Man?” 

“N-no.” Kaneki shook his head, hating that his voice had to crack. “It’s nothing serious. Go back to sleep.” 

Hinami gave a small, sly smile that Kaneki swore he had imagined as she turned on her heels and made her way back to her bedroom. 

“Goodnight, onii-chan!” 

“Sweet dreams, Hinami.”


End file.
